Talk:Operation: Gate Crash/@comment-24371263-20141024162657
Im currently at 145 Pts on PS4 I have a few tips for those who are still playing this endurance portion of this event on PS4. I would say from 15-40 points you will still be able to do decent damage in this event after that your damage drops off severely. After about 50 points you will have to be carried by other players to higher point levels. What I would suggest is to bring alot of team health and energy restores. You will also need to start building spectors. I have noticed that spectors abilities and weapons arent nerfed at all. So technically you could solo this event with a spector. When it comes to modding you should probably consider using these mods. Outside of the normal mods that increase health and shields/shield recharge, I would suggest equiping a combination of either quick thinking, rage, rejuvanation, energy siphon, rush, quick rest, marathon, and flow. The 2 most important mods I listed that you should equip are rage and quick thinking. These mods work excellent together if you want to know what they do look them up on wiki. The stamina and speed mods are more for use when you reach higher point levels believe me speed will save your life. Early on you can use whatever warframe you want to use but after about 40 to 50 points I suggest you use either Rhino or Valkyr because of there high armor level. You also want to have the sentinal Shade equiped with the ability Ghost maxed out. Weapon choice early on is up to you but later I would suggest using bolter prime, synapse, phage, paris prime, amprex, latron prime, marelok, nukor, embolist, orthos prime, jat kittag, and fragor. Out of the weapons that I listed the ones that really stand out are the synapse, phage, amprex, nukor, and embolist. The reason i chose those weapons is because when fighting the two bosses towards the end you don't have to be precise in your aiming to do damage. As you know to do damage to the bosses you have to hit there backpacks to do damage. I chose the orthos prime, jat kittag, and fragor melee weapons because of their stun ability at high levels when you can no longer do any damage. Now I will go over techniques and tactics that will make it easier and faster to complete missions. First thing you can do is instead of starting the mission with everyone already in your party have your player who has speed mods equipped start the mission on inv only. From that point he/she will speed run to the portion where the gates are situated. Once there he will hide on either the left or right side behind the pillars so that he can not be attacked. At this point you will send out your invites to the people that will be in your party. As long as you dont activate the gates you can still inv other players. This definitely speeds up the first part of the mission and prevents unnecessary deaths before you fight the bosses. From this point one person with low points and the sentinal Shade equiped and hopefully ciphers will go unlock each gate. While this person is doing this the rest of the players will hide at this point behind pillars by no means attack the regular enemies around the gate. What ever console you activate you also want to hide on the opposite side away from it so that enemies wont attack that console. Once the gate hit 100% I suggest everyone go through the gate at the same time to prevent someone from being left behind and killed. Once you go through the gate you cant go back to revive anyone. Once you make it to the bosses you want to find a small room in the immediate area and mark it with a waypoint. From that point everyone should be trying to lure the bosses to that room so as to keep them contained to a small area so that they are less manuverable. Once in a room you can have two people use they melee to stun the enemy while the other two can shoot the backpack with there weapons. This will make killing the bosses very efficent. After that hall ass back to the gate. Again wait for everyone to get to gate before activating the key, once you go through the gate its to late to go back and revive anyone. One last tip that is helpful is if you go down and no one cant get to you to revive you, dont revive untill someone brings a boss in your close proximity, once you revive you will release a blast that will significantly damage any enemies in close proximity. If you use these tips, techniques and tactics you should be able to complete most missions in 5-10 minutes depending on how many points your players have.